Oscar Vs Saitama
This is Episode 7 of Zellaus Death Battles! Mage: Well this guy is new! And bald. BoomBall: Bald men with extremely strong power. Oscar the Golden Man. Mage: Saitama, the hero for fun! BoomBall: let's see who can win in a match of Death Battle Oscar Mage: Oscar. What is. Oscar? A god. A machine? A creature from another dimension? What ever he is. He is the thing that all should for. Him and all the other hims. BoomBall: Wait! There is more of him!? Mage: Yes. BoomBall: Woah. Mage: Oscar is the creator of the superhero bowl and supervillain bowl! Actually his done many other Super Bowls before that. In the super everything bowl where all the characters revolted we got to see other fights. But we got to get to his powers. Oscar posses all the powers of existing characters! That means he has super strength,super speed and endurance! He can also wipe memories. Oscar has the ability to use all the superpowers of every existing character. He can even use Goku kamehameha. Or Use Thanos's snap. He has the ability to turn into anything as well! BoomBall: He once transformed into a transformer and can also cast magic. He even made a speed of his own called Picasso! Which turns you into a Picasso! Mage: besides turning into things! He can copy tecniques and weapons. BoomBall: Stormbreaker? he can use that. Kirito’s Sword? He can use that. Any other weapon that you know of. He, can use! Mage: but he has a single weakness! Gold. Hit him with it or make him eat it. That can easily end him. But for the people that were fighting him to get to that point. It toke all of there combined might and abit of time travel! And also a lot of them died. But in the end! All of them made it out alive. By the way! The people he was fighting were Marvel characters, Dc Characters! Star Wars Charcters! So many characters it’s hard to name them all! . Toke them all time to best Oscar! BoomBall: Terrifying! Never know a literal Oscar could be that deadly! Like! Why is he that dangerus? Mage I don’t know! BoomBall: Well I’m gonna go create a new religion so he won’t go and kill me. Mage: Well BoomBall go creates a new religion, Yes talk about Saitama! Saitama Mage: Saitama. A man that goes by many titles. BoomBall: The Hero for fun. One Punch Man. caped baldy.hahahahahaahahahah! God damn you thought that up! Mage: the hero foundation. BoomBall: hahaha, makes sense. Despite his weak appearance, he is actually extremely powerful. Along time ago Saitama was simply. A boy and was born like anyone else. He even used to watch superhero movies and shows as a child, he even wanted to be one! But a long time after that. He went on a job hunt. And well. Mage: well, he at some point ran into a crab man named Crablante. BoomBall: and god he ugly! But Crablante was hunting after a kid that drew nipples on him. Mage: so like any good citizen! He wasn’t gonna let that happen to the kid! So he jumped on top of Crablante! Rapped his tie around his eye! And pulled it out! BoomBall: and oh god! It is extremely nasty looking! Like, god! The stuff that came out was green and all and! Egh!,feel like I’m gonna go barf! “ goes to the toilet Mage: but unknowing to Saitama. The child told his grandfather about the incident, who by the way. Was a multi millionaire! BoomBall: ok, I’m back from barfing.and the kids grandfather started the hero association. So more or less, Saitama was the FIRST real life superhero! Mage: So after that. Saitama decided to train and become a real life hero. And to do that. He did 100 things of differnt exercises! BoomBall: but at a extreme cost. He is so strong know one he knows is a good enough match for him! Which makes sense. He has super strength. Super speed, and super durability! And two of his known moves are Serious Series of Serous Punches and Serious Series of serious side hops! But besides his moves! He has defeated a a alien that looks like they went super saiyan! A fish man. Blue piccolo! And others to! Mage: Oscar is gonna have some serious trouble in this fight. A clip of Saitama saying "Human Beings are strong because we have the ability to change ourselves" plays. Intermission Mage: We have anylased there Weapons,armor and skills! BoomBall: now its time for a death battle!!! DEATH BATTLE Saitama walks out of a door and is now in a giant arena. Oscar then comes down out of his golden orb and lands in the arena Oscar: Challenger, welcome to my arena! This shall be your ultimate challenge! Oscar then throws a punch at Saitama! FIGHT! Saitama dodges back and Oscar launches at him with Thor's hammer in his hand and hits saitam with it! Which launches Saitama into the air and Oscar jumps up to Grab him in the air and uses Reverse Lotus and crashes him into the ground. Saitama gets his head out of the ground. Saitama then thinks to himself "A actual challenge, this is great! Looks like I gotta get serious!" Saitama then blasts coward at Oscar and punches him into the air and then stops using the power of all flying fighters. Saitama jumps in the air and starts rapidly punching at Oscar with Oscar doing the same. Oscar then gets the chance to knock Saitama back to the ground but Saitama is able to land properly. Oscar then lands and rushes out Saitama. They start rapidly punching at each other again. They counting to punch and punch but Oscar teleports into the air and summons mojinir again. He throws it and Saitama sets up a punch! The punch breaks Mojinir and Oscar then summons 100 swords and throws them all at Saitama! Saitama Runs about dodging each of them and then uses serious series serious side hops to dodge em all. Oscar then puts his hands together and summons a shadowclone! They put there hands together and summon a rasengan! They throw it at Saitama but he ducks out of the way and it hits the arena behind Saitama. Oscar then grabs a poke ball and sends out a huge yellow wolf and it rushes at Saitama! But Saitama then punch’s the wolf! Which shatters it! Saitama then rushes towards Oscar and sets up for a punch! But Oscar activates a Shield. Oscar then summons Clouds Sword and raises it in the air and drops it on Saitama but Saitama raises his hands and stops the sword with both his hands. He then starts twirling the sword around with Oscar still on the blade. And throws him into the sky! Saitama jumps into the air and Oscar pulls out to Gauntlets identical to that of Garnets! He then grows them twice his size and begins to float. Saitama and Oscar hit eachothers fists! Rapidally going at it over and over again. But as Saitama continues to attack Oscar. Oscar feels like he is begaining to shatter apart. So he grows himself armor and wings. And Oscar flys back with Saitama landing back on the ground! Oscar then rushes at Saitama and crashes to the ground creating a huge crater. But Saitama dodged that and sets up his serious Series of serious punches on Oscars back! Saitama rapidash punches Oscar as he slowly breaks apart. Until Oscar shatters into millions of pieces! K.O! Aftermath BoomBall: The Gold Gonad falls! Mage: Saitama was able to win because he defeated a dragon level threat that was a alien. Which means he must be able to destroy alien material. Oscar is Alien Material, probably. A Image that says WINNER:SAITAMA! Next Time, Episode 8 of Zellaus Death Battles! Jasper from Steven Universe Vs Vegeta of Dragon Ball Z! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Zellaus